The Wrath of Harigojira
The Wrath of Harigojira is an RP that took place on February 4, 2017. Story Months later, Inspector Cypher went under new upgrades and enhancements in order to better combat against criminals such as SquidMask. Cypher spent some alone time in a darkly lit room, a record player began playing from the other side of the room as he was drinking wine. Inspector Cypher then gradually got his gear ready to go; as he was then ready to go out and head to Fukuoka; as trouble was brewing there. Cypher then got on his futuristic motorcycle and then drove off. On his way to Fukuoka though, he was then met by another motorcycle that was coming close to him. The motorcycle appeared to be the Wolf Hybrider, WolfMask's motorcycle. Inspector Cypher then hit the brakes and then turned his motorcycle around to face the newcomer; it was WolfMask. WolfMask stopped his vehicle and then got up and walked towards Inspector Cypher; as he had a few questions to ask him. WolfMask asked if Cypher if he was the a hero who protected the innocent and punished the evil; to which Cypher said yes he was. After a few more talk; WolfMask then asked Inspector Cypher if he chose or if he was accepted to be good; as Cypher had previously stated he was built to be an officer. Cypher then said he chose to be a Copdrode, which had left WolfMask in awe; he was glad to hear that he (Cypher) chose to be good. Cypher agreed, but then said he had to go as a criminal monster known as Harigojira A.K.A The Needle Hell Monster had crash-landed at Fukuoka. WolfMask asked if he could help, but Cypher said that he could take care of it. WolfMask understood and then drove off, also saying that if he ever needed him, he would always be available. As WolfMask drove off, Cypher then got back onto his motorcycle and then drove off to Fukuoka. A day late after his fight against the robot gangsters and defending Manager Baltan, FlamingoMask laid on top of a high building, resting on it for a lengthy amount of time. FlamingoMask was initially woken up by the sound of something crashing down, but he then went back to sleep when he couldn't see the object. FlamingoMask was then awakened for reals when a large group of Doigaresus came swarming into the city of Fukuoka. FlamingoMask then flew in and took them on one by one. As FlamingoMask continued to fight against the Doigaresus though, then the real threat rose up from the nearby woods; Harigojira, the Needle Hell Monster. Harigojira then revealed that he was among the many of criminal monsters that had been let lose on the world, some criminal monsters had previously infiltrated Fukuoka. Harigojira then opened fire at FlamingoMask and the Doigaresus; Harigojira then fired his arm cannon at the Doigaresus, killing them off. FlamingoMask then tried to hide behind a small building, but then Harigojira destroyed said small building. FlamingoMask then changed into kaiju size to better combat Harigojira. FlamingoMask then rushed at Harigojira; Harigojira then swung his right hook hand at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then rolled out of the way, Harigojira then fired some more needles from his arm cannon at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask tried to dodge some, but he got caught up in some and some even exploded on him. Harigojira then leaped up at FlamingoMask again and swung his right hook at him, but this time FlamingoMask was more prepared and summoned his light shield to protect him from the hook attack. FlamingoMask then threw his light shield at Harigojira at full force, hitting Harigojira pretty hard. Before the two could clash again though, the sounds of a motorcycle then came into the area; as the driver pulled over it was revealed to be none other than Inspector Cypher. Inspector Cypher then got into battle position and then grew to giant size, so he could combat against both Harigojira and FlamingoMask. With Inspector Cypher now joining in on the madness, he began to list off Harigojira's crimes and pulled out his Impulse Magnums, FlamingoMask then turned towards the two. Inspector Cypher looked at FlamingoMask and recognized him from the past and then told off FlamingoMask that he was under arrest to; for assisting a major criminal like SquidMask and for trying to crush him that day with the two Kongs. FlamingoMask tried to explain himself, but it was no use. Before FlamingoMask and Inspector Cypher could carry on with their conversation though; Harigojira then shot his am cannon at Cypher, enraging Inspector Cypher. Inspector Cypher then got out his Impulse Magnums and opened fire on Harigojira. Harigojira was able to endure the Impulse Magnums's fire though and shot back at Cypher and FlamingoMask with his arm cannon, sending needles flying all over the area. FlamingoMask then got up and swung his Wrecking Flail and used it to deflect Harigojira's needles back at him. Harigojira in retaliation then leaped up and tackled at FlamingoMask, slashing at his left shoulder, causing FlamingoMask to bleed shadows on his right shoulder. Inspector Cypher then got back up and then fired his visor beam at Harigojira; but Harigojira acted quickly and grabbed FlamingoMask and used him as a shield, causing FlamingoMask to get hit by Cypher's visor beam instead. Harigojira then tossed FlamingoMask aside and then threw him at Cypher, causing them both to collide. As Cypher and Harigojira continued to battle each other, FlamingoMask then got back up and then concentrated, gathering up some light energy and then performing a flying kick at Harigojira, performing his "Flamingo Kick" against him. Harigojira was then defeated by FlamingoMask's attacks and then was cuffed and arrested by Inspector Cypher. Inspector Cypher then after finishing arresting Harigojira then turned around to face FlamingoMask, only to realize that FlamingoMask wasn't there anymore; he had escaped. FlamingoMask then reverted back to normal size and then flew off quickly, now in a hurry to escape as he was already suffering some bad injuries from Harigojira and did not want to get caught by Inspector Cypher. Inspector Cypher then reverted back to normal also and quickly joined pursuit to chase after FlamingoMask. After much chasing even through a tunnel, FlamingoMask then flew high in the air and managed to escape from Inspector Cypher. Inspector Cypher attempted to chase him some more, but ended up driving off a cliff and then dived into a passing garbage truck. FlamingoMask then gave out a sigh of relief, but then he was thrown off course by a passing by ship, that managed him mess up his flying a bit. FlamingoMask then crashed down into the bay of Fukuoka's waters down below. FlamingoMask managed to swim back up and then grabbed onto a hold of a wooden board to stay a float. Realizing that he was now alone again, FlamingoMask then used the wooden board as a surfboard and then swam away. Important Events * Harigojira is introduced. * FlamingoMask moves out of Fukuoka and then goes forward to Yokohama. Casualities * Several Doigaresus. Trivia * A similar title would later be used for the two parter "The Wrath of Garbage Monster". Category:Events Category:Battles